Normally, print media in sheet-form are used for office machines and similar equipment such as copiers, printers etc. These print media, normally sheets of paper, are kept in a stack from which individual sheets are pulled and fed into the office machine. Pulling off the uppermost sheet from the stack creates friction between that uppermost sheet and the following sheet resulting in an electrostatic charge of the sheets as they rub against each other. This electrostatic charge depends on the environmental conditions at that moment such as temperature and air humidity as well as the surface and material properties of the sheets. The electrostatic charge causes the sheets to cling together and can make it quite difficult to separate the uppermost sheet of the stack.